The rematch
by VC18
Summary: Vegeta and Android 18 have to settle a score and the proud prince will not let her get away that easy this time. He has a plan and no qualms at all. Chapter 3 is up! STILL TIME TO CATCH UP ON THE STORY!
1. Ladys first

Hello.

Vegeta hasn´t had his revenge on Android Eighteen yet. She let him look like a fool in front of the other fighters.

It takes place right after the Cell-Saga.

Guess I would write a second chapter if you are interested. So reviews are very very welcome.

The rematch

I sipped on my glass of red wine. The bartender meant that would suit me. But to be honest; it was awful tasting. I was new to this whole Party thing. Or what they call it. I knew some of the names already but to be honest, I didn´t care. I came because I was invited and had nothing special to do anyways.

But what really disturbed me was the fact that no one cared about me being here. A couple of month ago I was standing on the opposite side of the law, but they just keep acting all normal not even paying any attention to what I do. I mean I could sneak around and be killing more than half of the people here if I wanted to. Just like that. I don´t have any personal bonding to one of them, so why should I care?

Although I know, that that little kid saved my life. He was standing a couple of tables ahead in suit and a loose tie. Must be fun talking to the guy with the short black hair and the scar on his face. I can´t remember him being on the battlefield so I don´t know his name. While I keep watching the scene my eyes focus on something right behind it. Past the boy, at the other side of the room, stood the green Namek, whom they call Piccolo. He held eye contact with me. Intense and giving me an awkward feeling. But I held his stare. Guess he is the only one who bothers having me around. His eyes are telling me that he is watching me. And I can´t complain. Somehow I felt a little sympathy for him. He made up a pretty good fight against Seventeen, even tried to warn him, but too late. I know we have been stubborn kids. If we just would have listened to him. I am still sad about the loss of my brother. I haven´t found him yet, but I am sure he´s still alive. I put up a small smile towards Piccolo.

I keep on searching the room for Krillin. He was the one who asked me here. But nothing. He was nowhere to be seen. After I arrived here and that woman called Bulma opened up the door I was all by myself. Bulma showed me around and didn´t seem to be a bit afraid of me. I knew that she was with Vegeta somehow, but it seemed to be complicated, which I understood after meeting him. The first person she introduced to me was her friend Chichi. She was Gokus wife and the mother of Gohan. She seemed tough to me. Being Gokus wife gave her an extra confident aura. I could not try a single move and there were already two Saiyan and a Namek on my heels. All of them way stronger than myself. And I was not so sure that they would spare me a second time. If Seventeen was here we might put up a fight or he would go around talking to everybody and having the time of his live. He was always more talkative then me. Good in making friends n stuff. Yes I´m pretty sure he would be joining the Party on the dance floor.

After my second glass of wine and an even worse tasting thing called beer I really started feeling out of place. Why did he invite me at all? He said he would meet me here at eight and that it would be a dinner party and later on just a party with dancing. So I should wear something nice. And so I spend the day shopping for a dress. And found myself five or six nice ones. And I picked the red one for tonight. Short and skin tight. I could barely move. Nor breathe. But I was damn sure that I was the best looking person in this whole bunch of people. Although the girl with the long purple hair and ribbon in it is quite cute in her night blue dress. She seems to be close to… what was his name again? Something with a T… well, not so important. What was important was, that I was here all dressed up and he wasn´t.

I sight and empty my Tequila at once. A shiver runs through my body but I don´t show it on the outside. A quick look at the clock behind the bar tells me it is already after ten and I´m no longer willing to wait. I´m about to hop of my stool, when a voice orders two more drinks; for the lady and him. I turn my head and find Vegeta sitting next to me. I´m bluffed. I admit it. His voice sounded way smother than on that highway. He kind a smelled good from here and that white shirt with the black Jeans kind a suited him good. I have to admit that too. He wore a cocky smile as he said, "hey there. Nice dress." In the same moment he lifted his glass and seemed to want me to do the same with the one he ordered for me. And as I did his glass gave mine a soft knock. "Cheers." He emptied it at once and I did the same. I coughed hard. My throat was burning. What the hell was that?! "Not a whisky drinker, are you?" he still wore that smile and I kind a started to freak out. What was wrong with him?! "Was that so obvious?" My tone was ice, but he didn´t deserve better. "Relax Barbie. You want to be on this party as much as I want to, so I thought we could hang out a little bit. Where´s your date?" "You hanging out with me? Sure. Where are the cameras?! Your brain must look like swiss cheese when you´ve forgotten that we´re no friends. Not even close to that. But don´t cry. I can be nice if I want to. And if you are lucky I might let you sit here for a little longer." "There she goes! See? That is exactly why I choose you to spend the evening. A lot more fun with that cocky personality of yours." He smiled and knocked on the bar. "Two more drinks." I held up my hand. "Tequila for me." After the next round of shots he asked again. "You haven´t answered my question. What happened to your date?" I took my time eating a cracker before I turn to him. "Who said I had a date? I came by myself. I´ll leave by myself." Vegeta took one of the crackers out of the bowl and took a bite. "What a waste of your dress. Looks good on you by the way." I couldn´t do anything about my cheeks turning red. I was not prepared for a compliment. "Red seems to be your color." Another smirk. "Want to go show it around?" I just lifted an eyebrow. I didn´t get it. "Excuse me?" He stood up and held his hand out to me. "Want to dance?" I thought about it for a second. I didn´t know if I wanted to dance with him. But I had nothing against it either. I placed my hand into his. "Can you even dance?" "You would be surprised about how good." The dance floor was packed and we headed into the middle of the crowed. I stroke my hair back before being pulled into Vegetas arms. I placed my other hand on his shoulder while he put his between my shoulder blades.

"What is this party here? Who are all these people?" It was a slow smooth song playing. "This is one of the two company parties, for all the employees of the capsule corporation. This is the summer party. Bulma had bad luck with the weather, or else it would be outside." I nodded. A lot of people here for my liking. Maybe 80 or 90. "What about Bulma? Won´t she be mad? You, dancing with another women." I tried to avoid his gaze while we were dancing but after he pulled me closer I had to look him in the eyes. "Guess we have to find out. But first she will have to find us. It is pretty crowded here, don´t you think? And she will be busy talking to everyone. Trying to be a good host." I heard the sarcasm in his voice. We didn´t say a word for a long time. "And how is it?" "What?" "My dancing." "Ok I guess." He twirled me around and held me even closer afterwards. No room for air between our bodys. "And what about now?" "What are you up to?" "Nothing." "Sure. What´s wrong with you? Think I would fall for your little flirt? Yes I can feel your muscles right there. Quite impressive, yes. But I don´t mind to be so close to you. And I just want you to know that whatever you are trying, it is not up to you what will happen next." His grin got even wider. "And that would be?" I tried to keep my face cool. But on the inside I started to like that conversation. "First. Your luck is, that this dress is so tight, that I won´t be able to rock my knee into your gut without ruining it. Second. If your hand on my back keeps on going any deeper, I might be forced to rethink number one." His shoulders where shaking heavily as he burst out laughing. A few of the other dancers turned to us but none of the other people a little further away seemed to have noticed. "That´s fine by me. But if you want to fight you just should have said something. I could arrange that. You own me a rematch anyways."

I knew that he was way stronger than I was now. He stood a chance against Cell after he absorbed Seventeen. And I was completely helpless. But on the other hand I suddenly got mad at him for letting me down on that island. It never really bugged me afterwards. I knew that he was not to be trusted but that was it for me. No further thoughts of revenge crossed my mind. But I am ambitious. And I won once. Maybe if he would agree to fight on his super Saiyan-one form and if he would be distracted, I might stand a chance. "It´s a deal if it happens under the same circumstances as back then on that highway. No super Saiyan two."

His hand went down my spine and stopped a fraction of a inch above my butt, putting a certain pressure on my hip. I don´t think we could get any closer. "Don´t slap me, but, if we are going to fight later anyways I guess I take the risk. Let´s finish this song and I let you have the first strike." I admit that he is a good dancer and being so close to him, feeling every muscle in his body move made me quite nervous. I know I said I didn´t mind being close to him, but that was before he started dancing in a certain way. I was unsure about his intensions. First I thought that all was just to mock me. But looking in his face made me uneasy. What was he up to?

The Minute the song ended he twirled me around one more time and thanked me for the dance with a small bow. Now I was completely bluffed. "Can we?" He offered me his arm and I took the offer. I shook my head. No. He is not going to get through with that. He is trying to confuse me to win this fight. But he is not going to succeed. I´m going to show him, that he never had a chance. That girl is going to bring him down.

We walked out of the hall on the opposite side where I entered. Guess that is where he came from. We entered a bright lit corridor. Vegeta led me to the next elevator which took us down several levels. This corridor was not lit. But as we took a couple of steps the light started to flicker to live. It was a little bit cold down here und not nice at all. We came to a halt at a big heavy port. He typed in a code and after a whoosh the port went slowly open. "After you." I didn´t hesitate to enter. The light went on and I found myself in a huge round room. There were no windows and it was also chilly inhere. Vegeta walked over to a desk. "This is my gravity training room. I can tell the computer to play any kind of training scenario. Want to try?" I lifted my shoulders slightly. "Why not." He typed something and the light turned a little darker in color. I could feel the air shifting. But still no problem for me. A big red number told me that it was 300 times gravity. I looked over to Vegeta. He seemed normal, hair still black but I could see an aura flaring around him. "Is that all?" He grind. "I just wanted to check." He pressed a red button and the high gravity was gone.

Vegeta walked over to me casually. "So you want to start or are you already hissing the white flag?" I took some strands of my hair and put them behind my ear. Lifting my arms to take on fighting stance. "Ready when you are." He untied his tie and opened the buttons on his sleeves, rolling them up to his elbows. "Ready." I held up my right hand, telling him he had to wait a little longer. He looked puzzled. I released a deep sight before I ripped me dress on both sides apart. I had no room for my legs to kick so I ripped it from my leg to my hip. "Good thing I´m wearing my sexy lingerie today. Ready!" With no further delay I took a big step forward bringing my left foot to his head. Vegeta dodged, which was no big surprised. I took the speed that was left from my spin and brought my right elbow up. He blocked with the right hand by grabbing my arm. I stood with my back towards Vegeta. While my left foot was still in the air, he kicked my right foot off the ground, and I was without a halt. I could fly and risk a direct hit to my spine or stomach, but I decided to just stretch my right arm, that he had in his hand and grab him by his shirt, pulling him after me, turn and switching our positions. He crashed down with his back on the ground and I just set on his stomach pointing my free left fist to his head. "Guess that´s 1:0." "I guess," was all he said before he pulled me over his head, letting go of my hand, and had me flying on my back. He came in sight a second after and landed a hard punch where my head used to lye a second ago. I had rolled to the side and got up on my feet, jumping backwards to bring some distance between us. He was still on the ground, turning his head in a slow evil manner.

Vegeta took his time to get up. His aura exploded and his hair turned blond. I took my fighting stance. Guess the fun part was over. He was taking the direct way and started punching and kicking. I blocked all of them. But he had me going backwards. I couldn´t effort to check how much distance was left till I stood against the wall. I had to fight back. So I caught both his hands in mine and catapulted myself in the air between us. Lifting my knees to my chest and then stretching my legs full force, kicking my feet into Vegetas face. I let go of his hands when the impact hit him and made a 180 degrees spin to land on my feet and hands catlike. I went right after him and escorted his contact with the wall with another knee hit in his gut. He collapsed to his knees and I rammed my elbow in his neck. Not thinking that this was it, I kicked him back up with my left foot. He flew a little bit above my height and when he was back on my level I had made a spin and pierced him to the wall with my right leg stretched out and my foot placed on his throat. Karate Kid Style. I let out a small sigh."That's 2:0."

Vegeta had his eyes closed. His lips were smiling pleased. "That really is nice lingerie you are wearing." The second I eased my foot, was the second I felt regret in the shape of Vegetas right foot hitting me in the mid section. I bowed just a sec and owned another kick to the side of my head in the next moment. I crashed into the wall to the left, feeling dizzy. A couple of energy blasts hit me and blurred my sight. The next time I saw Vegeta, was when he jumped out of the fog his knees first. He rammed his knees into my shoulders. I heard a crack and felt unable to move. He landed smooth on his feet while I sank down. "That was just a little payback for my arms that you broke. Guess that´s 2:1. You can get up now. Stop acting."

Indeed. I got past my surprise the moment I set on the floor. Didn´t feel no pain at all. I held each shoulder with the opposite hand and let it spin in slow circles. I smiled wildly while doing it. Keeping eye contact with Vegeta. "Boohoo. That almost hurt. Is that all you got? Because if that is so, guess we´re going to repeat history today."

"Ha!" He answered with a rough deep voice. "Repeating history. Don´t make me laugh. Let´s make this serious." Vegeta went into fighting pose his aura exploding. You could feel the air around him vibrate. No. I won´t let him finish up-powering.

I stormed at him, lifting him off his feet with a direct blow to his cheek. He smashed to the side, but caught himself midair, his hand scratching across the floor to stop him from flying any further. I was already on my way, my right foot stretched out. A little too late I knew that this was a mistake. He had recovered to fast from my attack and was prepared the moment he saw me coming at him. Vegeta grabbed my foot and pulled me all the way past him, just to give me an abrupt halt and smash me into the ground face first.

"2:2. Wouldn´t you agree?" He had jumped a little bit back when I set up on my knees, shaking my head side to side. I took my time to get up and knock of the dirt from my dress.

The next minutes where filled with the ear-deafening sound of punches and kicks that were exchanged at a rate where no eye would ever be able to follow. I lay everything I had in each punch, hitting him full force. Time was on my side. I could do that forever, but Vegeta will have a limit. Poor thing.

Vegeta fought focused. He led no gap open, his defense was perfect. But after a moment his expression changed. I landed one, than two, three, four, five hits into his face. But before I realized what was going on I was already caught in his trap. He caught my left hand wrist and led me step past him, by sidestepping me. Then he caught my other wrist and had my arms stretched behind my back. I tried to turn my head as far as possible to catch a glimpse of Vegeta.

"Comfortable isn´t it? I remember one thing. And I remember it as clear as day. That really hurt when you broke my arms. You remember that too?"

I struggled to get free. "If you are looking for an apology, than forget it." I couldn´t see all of him, but what I could see when I looked back over my shoulder, was his cocky smile. He kept putting more and more pressure on my arms, pulling them back and together. I had a hard time speaking the next words, but I couldn´t do my next action without them. "You know. Funny story. ´Cause I think this is a game for two. So if you don´t mind, I step in again." Against the killing sensation that was spreading inside both my shoulders I jump in the air, bending my elbows and pulling myself closer to Vegeta. Still in the air I stretch my legs to both sides of Vegetas head and cross my legs behind his neck. With my lower legs on his shoulders, I pull my body up, using all the muscles in my back to come up straight. I clenched his head between my flanks and led myself fall forward, using all the speed I can make up to pull myself through his legs, pulling him after me. As my back hit the ground I un-tighten my legs and tighten my grip with my flanks around his throat again. He had let go of my wrists and was now struggling to get free. "These legs won´t open for you. No way." My plan was to get him unconscious. He will run out of air soon.

Vegeta used all force and beat down on my legs with his fists. If he could, I´m sure he would bite me. He even tried to power up, but he was in this situation for far too long to manage any transformation. A short while after, his hair went black again and I held this position for two more minutes just to make sure he wasn´t fooling me. I let go fast and jump to my feet ready to strike.

As I checked on him he really was unconscious. I cannot say I was out of breath, but the relieve to have won this fight, made me breathe heavily. I led myself fall back on my butt and then lay flat on my back. I smiled. I did it. Hahaha. I really did it. Again. Yes! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

The end

This match is not over yet. Was it really that easy to defeat Vegeta? Or had the prince an even bigger plan on his mind? And where the heck is Krillin?

Well, what do you think? Reviews please!

I haven´t planed writing this story but as I began the words just came out and I couldn´t stop


	2. I am not done yet

**The rematch - Part two**

Well hello again.

First I want to thank you for your reviews. Thank you soooooo much. I really appreciate it.

Vegeta seems to have lost the first round against Eighteen. Though they seem to be even when it comes to a fight with words; she got him all on his back in no time in a real fight. But Vegeta wouldn´t be Vegeta, if he would just take that defeat…..

AN: POV switch at the beginning.

**I am not done yet**

I soaked in my breath and couched hard, my throat feeling dry like sandpaper. My head spun round at the sound of applause. "Well hello there Sleeping Beauty. You finally woke up. Thought you would make it back faster, since you are princess and prince in one. Guess I was wrong about that." I rolled my head from side to side, still dizzy.

The way she sat there, all self-confident and so pleased with her ´victory´ made my muscles twitch. She leaned with her back against the console in the middle of the room, one leg stretched, one bent. She gave herself a push with her arms and reached for something behind her. She came walking over casually, carrying two bottles of beer in her hand. She crouched down next to me, offering me a bottle, smiling quite enchanting. I took it. It was already open so I took a sip, examining the bottle one more time before I smashed it on her head. She lost her balance, but avoided her fall with her free hand. That only lasted a blink of a second. Next second she was on her feet a couple of feet away from me.

I could see the anger running over her face, making it even more fun for me. Her blond hair is wet and sticky. She runs her fingers through them to comb the broken bits of glass out, getting even more pissed with every new piece she finds in it. Eighteen took her hair back and shook her hands in disgust. Her knuckles are popping.

"Fine Vegeta. Is this what you want? Than this is what you are going to get." I needed all the speed I could make up to get away from her. She was furious, dealing out thunderous blows. They were fast and loud as I blocked them. I´ve never turned into a Super Saiyan so fast before, but if I hadn´t she would have blasted me into smithereens. She took the fight to a totally different level than the one before. I thought she had been already serious before, but I guess she wasn´t even aware of how good she actually was.

My blood is rushing through my vines, pumping more and more adrenalin through my body. That´s what I call a good fight. Her eyes were blazing, her cheeks red from anger. "Stop running away!"she yelled. But instead of me, she stopped, clenching her fists. Eighteen stretched her arms, bringing her palms together, creating a huge ki ball, which she didn´t hesitate to shoot the moment she was ready. I fired one of my own to make it explode, but she was not done yet. There was a whole bundle of blasts coming at me before the smoke of the small explosion had finally cleared. I admit that I misjudged this situation at first by using the same technique again, only with the result of more smoke and less view. She hit me out of the blue. I smashed into the wall and before my body fell forward her knee was rammed into my abdomen, leaving no air inside my lung. I had a terrible déjà vu as she pointed her index finger on my chin, bringing me back up on my feet. Her breath was warm against my ear as she said: "For every piece of glass that I pulled out of my hair I´m going to shatter a bone of yours. I counted twelve." As she finished the line her elbow came smacking at my chin and it cracked, having me tumbling to the side. "Eleven to go."

She was out of sight and performing a spin on the ground, her foot lifting me off of mine. Before I could react her hand wrapped around my throat, increasing the speed of my fall and smashing me, back first, onto the ground. Out of sheer reflex I had closed my eyes when I hit the ground. But never the less I could feel a certain weight being put on my midsection and on both my arms. As I checked I saw Eighteen sitting on top of me her knees piercing my arms to the ground. Her expression a mix of madness and enjoyment. She bit her index finger slightly seductive before she pointed it on my chest and started to do small circles. Her finger moved to my left side sliding down my body in a slow teasing manner. "I just can´t remember, and it is quite a shame, just how many ribs a normal human being has. Tell me Vegeta, do you know?" I snarl at her, only to be struck by the pain that erupts in my chin.

"Hush Hush Vegeta. Shhhhhhh." She pointed her finger on my lips. "I forgot. How rude of me to ask you when you can barely speak. I´ll just count them." She winked at me, placing her finger on my first rib, staring from my waist. She placed her hand flat on my rib and with a huge force she pushes the heel of her hand against my rib, leaving a cracking sound that filled the room, followed by a painful sound that I couldn´t hold back, even if I tried. "One." My patience was wearing thin as she broke the next one and was up to the third one. I decided to ignore the pain in my chin. Knowing she was distracted by her little game I bend my legs and pushed my butt of the floor, causing her to fall forward where I met her with my forehead against hers. I roll to the side and back away from her. I had a hard time breathing. She truly did break two of my ribs, but as far as I can say it now, my chin may have a little crack but it is not fully broken. "You know, you should have told me that you like it rough." I rubbed my chin, showing her that I stand above my pain. "Because, I am just the right person to give it to you."

I swear I will wipe that sneer out of her face. Feeling the rage inside of me rise, I charge at her, my power close to turning into Super Saiyan Two. She is in trouble defeating her against my fists. As I add my feet to the fight she is definitely overextended. I chase her through the room. Phasing in and out. All she can do is push herself back onto her feet from one of my blows. I knock her from one wall to the other and from the ceiling to the floor. I push myself a little bit more and cross the line to the next state, bolts twitching around us. Eighteens face is a mix of shock and disbelief. I break through her defense, sending a blow straight into her face. Her head is yanked back and she flies into the wall, sliding down on it almost unconscious.

I´ll enjoy this as much as I can and walk up to her slowly. "Boohoo. Are you alright over there?" She was fighting to stay conscious, her eyes fluttering. Guess that punch was a little bit too hard, but I couldn´t help it. I was mad at her and still am, feeling the pain from my broken bones in every step and with every breath I take. Crouching down next to her just like she did before, I take her chin in my hand, raising her head a little bit so I could see her face. I shake her head a little bit. "Are you serious? Get yourself together! This isn´t over yet Android." She tried to keep her eyes open, but she looked through me whenever her eyelids opened. Damn that woman. I give her a single slap to her cheek, admittedly very soft. But nothing really happens.

It is not a gesture I do often but this time I couldn´t help it. So I rolled my eyes and mumbled," you got to be fu*#§$% kidding me." I let go of her chin, not carrying that her head bumped on the floor rough. I transform back to normal Super Saiyan state, not trusting her to swing a punch at me from behind, while I walk over to the console. I push against the door to have it swing open. In the small drawer sat a brown bag, held closed by a red cord that I unwind. I take a bean out and close the drawer again. When I turn my head she is still at the same spot where I left her. The bean is almost in her mouth when a thought occurs to me. Shorthanded I store the bean in my suit pocket, taking a first look at my torn shirt and pants that are obviously not made for combat. I take a look around in the room searching for something to suit my needs…..

**I** **woke** with the most painful headache I ever had. Last thing I remember was Vegetas fist heading for my face and a very livid Vegeta right behind it. A very livid Super Saiyan Two Vegeta.

My eyes snap open and meet a pair of curious looking black ones right in front of them. "Well hello there Sleeping Beauty. You finally woke up." Realizing too well that I was eating my own words I snarl at him. Vegeta stood right in front of me, his hands resting casually on his hip, while I hung from the ceiling, my wrists tied together and a massive weight was tied to my ankles. I tried to free my wrists so I could get a hold of his throat and snap his neck but whatever it was that was wrapped around my arms didn´t give in.

"Oh don´t try. That´s useless. It is specially designed for me to train. It last up to 1000 times gravity and can even bear my Super Saiyan Two state." He chuckled a little bit. "I know you are all strong n stuff because of your Duracell Battery, but I´m quite sure that you have never ever had a day of training in your life. So the answer is no, there is no way out of here for you." Ignoring his words I still tried and tried and tried and tried to get free. I roared in frustration. "Android you know what I think. You are ungrateful. I gave you one of those magic beans, I mean not a full one but let´s say a fifth part of one and here you are and no thank you Vegeta at all." "I will thank you when I´ve put my heels back on and kicked your ass, cheater." Telling by the reaction on his face I must have hit a sensitive spot. "Yes you've heard me. Cheater." His face was grim. "I may not always play to the rules but I don´t cheat. I never agreed to your little rule. Think about it and you will come to the same conclusion." Feeling my cheeks burn with anger, all I could do was to clench my teeth.

There was a long pause where none of us said anything. He just kept pacing from one side to the other. "So what now Vegeta? What´s the plan? Want to leave me hanging here forever?" His trademark smirk was back on his face. "Funny that you ask. I just had the same thought. I may keep you as a souvenir or something. You know, killing you would be easy right now. That won´t be no fun at all." I know I had no chance to get out of here but still, punching that god damn look out of his face would just feel great, so I kept trying.

"So tell me Android. Where´s the button?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The what?"

" The button. Don´t act stupid. You are a Robot and I heard you threatening Cell with self-destruction. So where is it?" He leaned to me; guess he was trying to make sure that I really heard him.

"First of all, I AM NOT A ROBOT!"

"Nah try to fool whoever you want, but not me."

"Damn it Vegeta! I am a Human! I just have some extras."

"Nice try. No glows-in-the-dark-extras would have broken my arms. So what is second?!" Oh youuuu, AAAH, if I could just get my hands free.

"Second." And I needed a deep breath to calm my voice down. "Second. I can´t self-destruct anymore. That huge dragon-thing removed it." I saw him open his mouth again, sill wearing that questioning look, so I hurried and added, "and there is no button."

Vegeta stared at me. Playing the who-first-looks-away-looses game with me. But I didn´t give in. I wasn´t lying and despite the fact that I was trapped here I was not going to lose this one.

"No button huh?" He raised his chin a little, looking even more arrogant to me.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary." I had to grin, having him raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"What do you mean by that? You are up to something."

"Oh nothing Vegeta. Thought you would know. Being the prince of all Saiyans and so…." Now I looked away, trying my hardest to look bored and disinterested.

"Unfortunately I don´t, so get the hell out with the words or I will…."

"Na na na." I interrupted. "I will tell you. No need to yell at me." I was back to my flirty mode from the bar. If I couldn´t force him with my fists to get free, I might use other weapons.

"I was revering to, well, how do I say it polite… uhm the buttons all men should know how to prush them, on a woman." I waited for him to catch the meaning and added a wink combined with my most flirtiest smile.

It took him quite a while, definitely way longer than I would have imagined his dirty mind to kick in, but when he got it, his face was just a twisted grimace. Somewhat disgusted. And I felt offended. What was wrong with him?! Anything wrong with his eyes?! I do clearly remember him calling me a ´beautiful girl´, back then in that lab. So what now?

Vegeta had turned away and walked a couple of steps away from me. I was about to explode when he suddenly turned back to me. In a rush I put my expression back to flirty, which was not that easy, now that he was looking extremely dangerous to me.

"So you said you are human with extras." I definitely didn´t like that tone. He walked back casually, self-confident and with a smirk on his face that scared the shit out of me. Vegeta was only four or five steps away when out of a sudden the lights went out. I only heard the humming sound of heated machinery but other than that it was dead silent. Did Vegeta do that? I tried to be still and listen.

Just great Gero. Night vision, THAT would have been a great feature. I couldn´t see a thing. There was a long stretch of silence between us and at some point I couldn´t even tell if he was still there.

"Vegeta, are you there?" Don´t know what it is about being in the dark and whispering.

First thing I heart was a grunt.

"Of course I am! Where should I be?" Well that didn´t count for Vegeta. Whispering seems to be a foreign word to him.

I planned on staying silent till the light went back on, but the question just didn´t leave my mind.

"Did you switch the lights of idiot?" The moment I said it, I regret it, knowing the answer already.

"Of course not IDIOT! Why should I? I don´t want to be trapped in here with you forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Thought you are the screws and bolts. Everything in here works with what?" He made a dramatic pause. "Right. Electricity. And that includes what?" Another pause. "Right. The door. So I´ll break it down for you. No electricity, no…"

"Alright alright. I got it. No door." He was definitely getting on my nerves. If I could just move. I made another attempt to get free. Useless.

"Oh right. I almost forgot." I froze in place. Shit. "Where were we again?" I heard his footsteps on the floor and slightly after, I saw him through the blue ki ball he held in his hand. "Buttons huh?" He stepped all the way up to me, till we had eye contact at the same level. When he spoke again I could feel his warm breath on my face. "Twinkle twinkle little star." He grinned. "How I wonder….. what you are." He ´blew´ out the light on his flat hand, leaving us in the dark again.

And then I felt it.

The end.

AAAAAH what will happen next?

I want to leave it up to you reviewers! What do you think? How should this story proceed?

And how did you like this chapter?

I am all excited about it. So please leave a comment. And thanks again to those of you who did already.

Yours VC18


	3. What the

Ho Ho Ho Santa is back in town bringing you a new chapter.

No you didn´t click the wrong story this is still **the rematch** and** no** DBZ Christmas special ;)

So guys. Things are getting heated backstage. Whether or not Vegeta is stronger than Eighteen in his SSJ 1 form. Well you read the story so far and I go with the canon that he is not. Explenation: I do agree with the theory that he became way stronger in the hyperbolic time chamber, because he had to strengthen his SSJ1 to achieve SSJ2, but still, he was no match for Eighteen at their first fight, and I mean no match at all, so making them even just seems right to me. And I would say that she didn´t give her all at this fight. Against Cell, yes, but she was no match for him neither. Hope to not offend some of you with my opinion.

**But** taking the discussions aside I am so happy to have reviewers like you who led me participate at your thoughts. Thank you so much.

**Big thanks for every review!**

**The rematch - Part three**

**What the…**

How the heck did I get in this situation? I mean, hanging from the ceiling, wrists tied, ankles tied, head buzzing, everything dark around me.

I came here to do what? Have a good time, or anything like that. I didn´t really know any of the people here but I was all by myself and even though I am not a Party person or do like anything that has to do with crowded places, I was looking forward to make some ´friends´. And after Krillin had abandoned me by not showing up at all, I saw my reentry into normal society vanish.

But then Vegeta showed up. I can´t say I was happy about it, but he had my attention. I was longing to talk to somebody else than a salesman in a clothing store. I didn´t see Vegeta as my enemy. He was innate, different than the others. I realized it the short time I came to monitor him. In many ways he reminded me of my brother. They are alike. Self-confident, arrogant, always up for some action, cynical. Although I could say that Seventeen would never stab me in the back like Vegeta did with his comrades, yes they had something in common. One reason I stayed on that bar stool.

The other was my curiousness about him. As long as I remembered I only had data about Vegeta in spandex. Seeing him in a nice button-down shirt and fitting black pants irritated me the same way it attracted me. His attitude didn´t bother me, although I had to admit that he knew very well how to trigger my anger with a single comment of his. But I just had fun talking to him and our little verbal exchange. He was an equal opponent. I would never admit it aloud, but he knew how to place compliments as well, another thing I didn´t expect from him, and from me, falling for them, even if it was only for a blink of an eye, neither.

He even lulled me to come in here. Lured me in here! In a room that he trained in. That could handle **him,** training in here. Oh I was so blind.

But the least thing I would have expected from him was his next step. After he had ´blown 'out the blue flame of his Ki ball, he left us in the dark. I waited fierce for what was coming up next. I even imagined hearing my teeth creak.

I felt a tug on my ankles and the sensation of having my feet free again. "Would you please hold still!" His tone was tensed but the ´please´ had me stop dangle my feet. I wondered why he risked being hit, by telling me his position… Next thing I felt were his cold hands on my shoulders. "Don´t move." I was prepared to have my wrists free as well, but his hands slid down, not up and stopped between my shoulder blades. I just heard the sound of a zipper and felt my dress slide down my body. "What the…" He held my kick with ease, as if he could actually see in this blackness.

"Don´t! Move!"

"Like hell I won´t move! What is this going to be?!"

"Would you please SHUT UP! You are ruining everything."

"I am WHAT? Ruining everything? Are you crazy?"

"Obviously not. So would you hang still?!"

"No!" I tried to kick him again but I hit empty space, which got me spinning around. I came to a halt as his hands held me still on my hips. I really wondered if he could see me.

"Android just stop it, would you? I was tensed to kick again but I figured that this would get me nowhere.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I just want to try something as long as the lights are out. So would you just be still."

"And what would that be?" I was not sure if I wanted to know the answer. He was silent, obviously considering his next words.

"I want to check how much human you still are." I was shocked by his honesty. At least it sounded honest to me. His voice was clear but quiet. I didn´t know what to make out of it and I really think I had a shock or something.

Vegeta seemed to take my silence as a go. His hands rested on my hips for another moment, very light. His hands started to move slowly. I soaked in air and held my breath. His hands were rough against my skin. He seemed to feel every inch of my body, starting from my hips, to my belly, slowly up my waist, leaving out my breasts and up and down my back, tracing every muscle down my spine. My heart was pounding hard and I hoped that he couldn´t feel it.

He crossed the border I had set up earlier at the dance-floor, making his way down my thighs, feeling my muscles. He must at least be crouching by now and for a brief moment I thought that it would be so easy to ram my knee into his face right now. But I decided to leave it where it is. I was way too curious about what he was up to.

Vegeta must be up on his feet again, as I could feel his breath on my collarbone. His hand slid up my neck and through my hair, tangling it between his fingers.

"Vegeta." My voice was scratchy. I just wanted to say something.

"Hm?" He seemed distracted, what got me nervous again.

"What now? Are you done?" I didn´t mean to sound so inpatient but everything just didn´t make sense to me. Vegeta cleared his throat.

"I´ll free you. But I have a condition." There was a chattering sound and the light went back on. We both looked surprised. First at each other than Vegetas eyes trailed off.

"Hey pervert. I am up here! Get that dress off the floor and on me. NOW!" he looked at me with that as-if-you-could-tell-me-what-to-do glare. "Oh no Mr.-hands-all-over-my-body, I´ll give you a new title and that would be prince-my-foot-all-up-your-ass as soon as I get free if you don´t dress me right now! So get that dress!"

He chuckled as he bent down to pick up my dress. He even kneeled down in front of me, waiting for me to put my feet into the opening. As he pulled the dress up my body he spoke again.

"So Android. How´s it? Want to get your hands free again?" I couldn´t see his face but I heard the mocking smile in his words. The zipper closed and he walked in my view again.

I bristled with anger. "What do you want?"

"I want to take you to train with me." I wished I could raise that eyebrow of mine higher.

"You actually do feel human. Means you got muscles. And where there are muscles, means they can be trained." I could see his brain working, already planning things I had no idea of. "Your energy is ever lasting and if you´ll get stronger with your natural physics, than this is just what I need for my training."

I flinched, bringing my brows together skeptically. He wanted me as a sparring partner? This is what this is about?

"What if I say no?"

"I knew that you were going to ask. I´ll just walk out that door and switch off the light. There is no sound heard from the outside and no one ever comes here but me. So I´ll check on you whenever I feel like. No one is missing you, right?"

I´ll get stronger. Way stronger and then I am going to break not just his arms, but snap his neck as well.

"Fine. Get me off here."

"No tricks Android or you´ll regret that in an instant."

I massaged my wrists, glaring at Vegeta as he stored the ropes. I couldn´t help it but one more kick was all I needed to suit my needs and so I delivered him an extra spicy on, sending him flying into the wall. Vegeta got up in a sec and I could see the anger distort his face.

"Now we are even."

"Not even close. But I´ll forget about it for now."

"So what now?"

"Don´t know about you but I´ll get me a beer and go to bed. Training will start tomorrow morning at six."

"At six?! Hell no. That is way too early. Who does get up so early?"

"You are. The point is that I don´t want anyone to witness us so we are going to have to go early."

"Aren´t we going to train here?"

"No." I waited for him to add something but after a while I noticed that this was pointless.

"No, is all I get? Oh you better be a morning person. Because I am not and when you piss me off in the morning it´ll be twice as bad for you."

"Do you remember where Korins´ tower is?"

"Who is Korin"

"He´s a cat."

"And he owns a tower?"

"Yes."

"Is this some weird test or anything? Why would a cat own a tower?" He looked dumbfounded. Seems he never asked the question to himself. Vegeta pressed his fingers to his forehead.

"So you don´t know where it is?"

"No."

We both looked at each other in silence. For me it seemed important to him to go training to that cat. And as he behaved, he couldn´t just give me an address, so I could find it. The solution seemed easy to me.

"You´ve got a couch in your room?" he looked puzzled.

"Of course I do."

"Good, because you are going to spend the night on it."

"I am what?"

"You heard me! I don´t know where that fluffy cat of yours lives and you don´t seem to give me an address and I am definitely not going to tell you mine, so there is only one solution. I´ll spend the night here. And since I am not a couch person, I´ll leave it up to you."

"How do you always say that…..? Hell no! There are plenty of rooms in this house. You can choose one and I´ll have my rest without your palaver all the time."

"Fine by me. So let´s get going."

We walked to the door and all the way to the elevator in silence. I almost had to laugh at us for both leaning in a corner, arms crossed and trying to not look at each other. I remembered Piccolo standing in the same manner at the party. Seems to be a villain thing.

We head all the way up to fifth floor and take the circle to the left. "So those rooms are all to your free use, except for mine." Vegeta had stopped and had his hand on a handle. He looked at me to check if I had understood and turned to his room without another word.

Gosh, that means I am on myself now. I chose the room right across the floor. It was quite a nice room. King size bed, an en suit bathroom, a huge flat screen and a small fridge that was stuffed with all kind of things. Seventeen would have loved it. I checked myself in the mirror and snarled. My dress was a mess. My hair and makeup, too. And I definitely needed a shower. As I checked the closet I was surprised to find not just a bathrobe but some other clothes too. I thought about asking Vegeta if he was sure that this room was ok, but as far as I knew men, he was already sound asleep.

As I finally fall into the soft pillows of the bed, wrapped up in my towel, I can see the green letters of the alarm clock in a blur. Only a couple of hours left to sleep. I am so tired that I fall asleep immediately, not even caring to pull the blanket up.

The end of chapter 3

I know I know. Not a single fight in this chapter. But the next one is going to be full of it. It´s just going to be bang bang bang baaaaaaaaaaang!

Hope you still enjoyed it and we´ll see next chapter.

Please take a minute to leave a review. I would love to read your thoughts. Thank you.

It is almost midnight here. Hope everything is spelled correct and does make at least some sense. I am soooooo tired.

Yours VC18


	4. Time

Welcome to chapter 4

I had a long struggle with that chapter. It turned out to be totally different than my first intention. But you are finally going to know **what happened to Krillin**!

*a little dramatic music is heard*

**BIG THANKS** **to you reviewers! I really appreciate them! Thank you!**

Let´s go. Chapter 4

**Time**

Wwwwrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhh Vegeta! I was mad! So mad at him, it got my blood boiling. I ran through the house and back to the hall, aware that it has been hours since the party had started. It was a new day, maybe two hours after sunrise as I dash into the empty hall. A ten men strong cleaning team was looking at me with big eyes. I was huffing and puffing and struggling to ease the knot of my tie. I was too late. Way too late. An older woman stepped up to me and touched my arm softly.

"Sweetheart the party is over."

I sight. "I know." She thought about something for a moment, I could see her furrow her brow in a deep thought. Then she looked up at me again.

"Did you lose anything?" I hesitate. But deep down I felt it. She was a hundred percent right about that.

"Yes." Yes, I´ve lost something precious to me.

"Oh Dear. Don´t be sad. We´ve kept everything in a box on that table over there. Just take a look. It sure will be there." She looked at me encouraging, knowing that if I was looking for my wallet or keys, I would sure find them.

"No. Thank you." I couldn´t say anymore. I just tap her hand and turned away. I stepped past the porch and heard her soft voice whisper ´poor boy´, and I guess that´s true. As I walked aimlessly through the corridors I run my fingers through the tatters of my black suit.

I´ve had been to this very expensive store in the city. Bulma gave me the advice to go there. And knowing Bulma all my live, I knew that I would find what I was looking for there. The shop assistant took my size and I bought my second custom measured suit in my live. This one twice as expensive as the one I bought for Maron. In a shiny black with a white shirt and a red tie. I looked and felt like I was going to win an Oscar.

This was supposed to be a very special night for me. I finally dared to ask her to go out with me. Her! Not just a girl, but the wonderful, stunning beautiful, dangerous and in so many ways exciting Android Eighteen.

She took my breath, the second she walked through the door I was standing in front of now. Bulma had opened the door yesterday evening and I was standing on the balustrade, a little bit aback, so she couldn´t see me from down there. I couldn´t believe my luck that she truly came. And she was hot. I could observe everything just fine from up here and there were no men, nor women who didn´t turn their head and peep at her.

But what would I say to her. The first time was a sheer disaster. I couldn´t help but stutter. Thank Kami she understood what I was asking her for. But tonight I didn´t want to look like a foul next to her. I guess I would do so anyways because of my height, but to her I wanted to appeal strong and self-confident. I went through this whole evening for the last five days. Every word I would say to her and what she was going to respond, and I have to admit that I´m quite a good entertainer in my imagination. But now I had to put it to a test. I felt my sweaty palms and decided to go to one of the hundreds of bathrooms first before I would go down and meet her. She was out of my sight now anyways, and I guess she could bear another five minutes without me just fine.

I switched on the light and took a stand in front of the mirror that reached from wall to wall and from the ceiling to the wash-bowl. I took a couple of steps back to get a better look at myself. I was starting to sweat. Hastily I take off my jacket to put some water on my face. I zip some of the tissues and hold them under the water-jet too, before I place them on my neck to feel the chill cool down my body. Breathe Krillin. You´re going to be fine. She came. That´s already fifty percent. Just don´t sweat to hard, don´t stutter and don´t spill anything on her dress and everything is going to work out. I also had to take off my shirt and try to dry it under the hand-dryer. Calm down boy, she´s waiting. I dress quickly and clap my hands twice. Please Kami make that work out for me. I open the door and take a look around in the corridor. There is nobody around. I guess if I walk back the other direction I´ll be faster. I´m busy knotting my tie when a familiar voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"If it isn´t one of the seven dwarfs strolling through my house."

"That´s Bulmas house. You just happen to live here." Till now, I don´t know what hit me to be so bold against Vegeta. He laughed his evil deep chuckle.

"Someone had a bunch of courage in his crispy muesli this morning." He pushed off the wall and walked up to me. I know Vegeta wasn´t tall in comparison with Goku or Tien, but to me he was huge. And he led me feel that every time he had a chance to, like now by placing his white gloved hand on my head.

"I was just looking for a punching ball to go on with my training. The last one just emptied his entrails all over the floor. Think you could take his place for a second? Guess it won´t take any longer to take you apart." I shove his arm to the side and dodge away to the other, to gain some distance.

"I have other plans tonight. So…" I was about to turn, having my foot already on my heel (and you have to admit that that would be so cool, to just walk away from Vegeta and led him and his dump expression stand behind) but guess that is something you don´t just do with a Vegeta.

"Not so fast." Don´t know what it is about him that I always do listen. "What could be better than a free training with ME? That´s a once in a lifetime invitation."

"Eighteen is." I did it. Again. Suck this Vegeta!

My thought wasn´t done when I felt a hand tighten around my collar.

"Repeat that." He lifted me up to meet his glance. Not sure what he really wanted to hear I just did what he said.

"Eighteen is." He looked down the corridor, the direction I was trying to take.

"So you are telling me that the Android is here. In this house?" Still not sensing what he wanted I answered honestly. "Yes. I invited her and she came twenty minutes ago. So would you put me back on my feet, so I can go and welcome her?" I felt uneasy as I watched Vegetas face transform. It was a kind of madness or mad happiness, or both, but definitely nothing good.

His eyes were beaming at me. And I begged the ground to open and just swallow me. The next thing that is happening is I being dragged behind Vegeta und thrown violently into the elevator. As I rub my head I hear the ping sound of the door and a little after we are heading downwards.

"Vegeta. What the hell? I said I don´t want to train with you!"

"I don´t want to train with you neither." The tone was dry but a certain amusement was swinging at the edge of his sentence. The door opened again. "Get going!" I looked at him sheepishly. "What?" he repeated his bad behavior and dragged me. I hopped on one foot totally panicking that he might ruin my suit.

He pushed me into his training room. I couldn´t do anything against the habit and fall into my fighting stance.

"You better rethink whatever you are trying to pull off." Vegeta was walking casually to a console that was in the middle of the room. If I think about it now, I´ve never been in here. Just peeped through the window of the older model; which he, who would have thought, destroyed in one of his maniac sessions. He fumbled for something, crouching down in front of an open door. His movement stopped and he stood up and turned with a long red think rope in his hand.

"Good thing I have two of these. Guess I can spare one for a couple of hours." He walked back to me and I don´t know why the thought of dashing out of the door as fast as I could and hopefully make it to the staircase or the elevator before he would never crossed my mind. I just stood there, observing the rope curiously. Never thinking that it was meant for me. Vegeta gave me one last hard look, before I felt his knee ram into my abdomen, and all air leafing my lung. I doubled over and went unconscious….

I woke in a dark small room and struggled to get my hands free. I was gagged and laying flat on my belly, my feet and hands tied to my back, like a pig that was hanging above fire.

I struggled all night. My wrists red from the friction. My suit is hanging in pieces and I am wet with sweat from head to toe. That was my status when I freed myself this morning and broke the door from the closet.

I was almost out of the front door when another familiar voice called my name.

"Krillin wait!" I turned and was surprised to see my old friend dressed in bathrobe and slippers. I was about to ask him what was up with that as he burst out.

"Man where have you been? You look horrible!" I opened my mouth to respond but he was faster again. "I don´t know where to start man. If I wouldn´t have seen it with my own eyes I wouldn´t have believed what I saw. I´m so sorry man. I knew it from the first moment, but I said to myself, Yamcha don´t ruin it, led him find out by himself. She is a bad person. A blond bad person. Always be double cautious with blonds" My head started twirling.

"Yamcha wha…. Wha…. what is going on? I don´t understand."

"Dude you left to see if she was already here and I, well you know me, I was trying to find a date for tonight, and maybe half an hour later she walked in. I already apologize for starring at her for a brief moment, but dude, she was looking hot as hell." Yamcha turned red and had his head bent to one side, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I tried to keep an eye on her as I saw you weren´t around. I thought you might have missed her. And you just didn´t appear. So after maybe another half an hour I went outside, looking for you, even tried to sense your ki, but nothing." He fell silent, seeming to consider his words in his mind.

"Man I am so sorry. When I came back she is still sitting on the bar, but she´s not alone anymore." Yamcha apparently felt queasy. "Vegeta was sitting next to her." I thought I was going to faint. "And to make things worse they seemed to have a really good conversation." He started to shift from his left to his right foot." I hate to be the one with the bad news. They went on the dance floor and gosh they were dancing really close. I mean like that." He put the palms of his hands together and pressed hard."And then they left. I tried to sneak after them but I lost them when they entered the elevator. I guess they went into Vegetas Gravity room because I swear I was eavesdropping on every single door in this house. Every door. Seriously." His face would have made me laugh in every other situation, but not now. I felt sick. I held my belly and tried hard to keep up with what Yamcha was trying to tell me. My head was trying to put everything into pictures, if I wanted to see them or not, I had no chance. Closing my eyes won´t help with that. "I waited by the elevator for them to come back but damn that seemed to take forever. And when the elevator finally moved they didn´t stop at this level, they went past me, all the way up to fifth floor. And man I hate to tell you, but they both looked churned from whatever they´ve done down there. You should have seen her dress, don´t want to know what Vegeta did to her. Damn Bro. She´s not worth it!" He took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment. "You better forget about her."

**Left, **right, left left left, right. The longer our sparring lasted the more I figured a pattern in his movement. I would have guessed Vegeta a right hander, but when it came to a heated exchange of blows, he seemed to preserve his right hand for his blast attacks.

I gasped. Never thought that this was possible. And admitting that I was exhausted also mend to permit the thought that Vegeta was right about my physical condition. I thought that I would never get tired. That I could do a billion punches if I wanted to without a sign of debility. I can´t say what it was, the fact that we´ve been hunting each other all across this empty white space for, I don´t know how long, hours, a full day, I couldn´t say it anymore. Or the fact that I was not used to this dry hot air that was floating in here. I´ve spend my life in a lab, at least the part of it that I can remember, and it has always been tempered at the same heat. 21 degree: not more, not less. And I was fine with that. When I remember it well, I already felt uneasy the moment Sixteen, my brother and I landed on that cold outback where we picked up that lollipop Truck. The wind was to cool for my liking and I just started to feel sick. I thought that had something to do with my impatience, or with Seventeens little let´s-drive-around-and –find-Goku-in-the-most-slowest-way-possible-game.

But the more time I spend here with Vegeta, who has my feelings going psycho, through his mocking and teasing behavior, the more I can feel my mind go berserk. I wanted to get out of here. But the thing with getting out of that door was that I had no idea whether or not Vegeta did lie to me. Knowing Vegeta, my first suggestion would be, yes, he did lie to me on purpose. I mean, just think about the possibility that one of us dies out here. And by one of us I mean Vegeta. So how can it be, that only the one who opened the door, can be the one to reopen it without having me send into a total different dimension that is neither heaven nor hell and where there is no escape? And on top of it, which is even more horrifying than this one. And the only other way out seemed to be, to spend the adjust time, which would be one year if I´m not mistaken, in here. Of course I would have never agreed to those terms if he would have said it outside, at the lookout.

But now I´m in here, fighting Vegeta day in and day out.

I flic-flac backwards to gain some space, unfortunately, I slip. Of course Vegeta was on my heels all the time and that little mistake was nothing he would forgive. His gloved fist hit my temple and I came down hard on my shoulder, burying my arm contorted under my body. I hit the ground with that much force that I bounced off and found myself flying up in the air after Vegeta lifted me with his foot. I couldn´t really do much as he jumped past me and bend his elbow to strike my back. I slammed back on the floor and heard my body crack.

I didn´t move, just trying to breath. I didn´t have to see Vegeta to know that he was hovering above me, impatiently, waiting for me to get up. But I wanted to be prepared in case he would try and use his big bang attack on me again. Like yesterday. So I rolled on my back. Laying down like a starfish, imagining small huffs of air floating above me, like it was cool. I´ve seen it so many times in movies and I never thought that I would like it, but it was so hot, I couldn´t resist the image.

Our eyes locked and we just stared. Knowing very well that he wanted me to get up, my lips just started to smile tiredly. Another round of silent starring. His hair went black the minute he touched down next to me. Without another word he left me behind and walked to the house.

Yes: I won this one. I took my time to get on my feet. They felt shaky and weak, like I couldn´t do another kick even if my life would depend on it. Without checking I knew Vegeta was in the shower. There was a silent agreement on the first day. If we don´t see one of us, he or she is supposedly in the bathroom, which meant shower or toilet and that meant: do not enter! What was also clear was that I would cook our meal. Vegeta couldn´t cook, of that I was a thousand percent convinced. He would rather eat his rice pure than try to cook it. So it was on me to keep our stomachs satisfied. I guess the first time Vegeta tried my food is one of those moments I will never forget in my life and I couldn´t help but laugh. I could cook. It is actually one of those things I really love to do and besides there was not much to do in that lab, I took my time to learn all that small stuff that made the difference in taste, very to the joy of my brother.

So after washing my hands, I start to chop some vegetables and season the meat I took out of the freezer a couple of hours ago. Hastily wrapping the plastic wrap around the plate and storing everything back in the fridge as Vegeta came out of the bathroom. I would get it done after I took a shower.

The bathroom was nothing out of the ordinary except for the strange color pink that seemed to be everywhere: the sink, the bathtub, the shower curtain, the carpet and even the covers on the canopy bed and the canopy itself. But I didn´t mind. I was a girl and girls are supposed to like the color pink. But what truly bothers me was my reflection in the mirror.

I had no time to go home and pack some belongings, not even cloths. Vegeta borrowed me a couple of his damn spandex training suits. They were capable of matching every size and body shape. And it´s not like I have any problems with my body, but it was a little to body underlining for my taste. And since I started to worry about my looks, I had a different view at Vegeta too. Not that I cared but, the mixture of having felt it and seeing it was not something I could handle in here.

I took an ice cold shower and got dressed with another pair of dark blue bodysuit. At least it was a sleeveless one.

Vegeta sat already at the table, leaning casually in his chair. I walked past him and got the stove heated. It didn´t take me long to notice Vegetas extra large appetite. So I was prepared with probably a tone of steak and two tones of rice, don´t know how much it really was, but it looked like it could feed a whole country.

We ate the first couple of minutes in silence, or at least I did. Vegeta was grunting, smacking and hitting his chest with his fist whenever he had ate to hastily. Very attractive, I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Thank Kami training is over for the day. I thought that would never end."

"We´re not done yet." He said it between two bites.

"But this is dinner." I already knew that it was useless arguing with Vegeta about training. If he wanted to train he just started to attack me and my instinct of self preservation got me fighting back every time. "Ok so what is on the task list for tonight?"

Vegeta gulped down his last bite and emptied his bottle of water at once.

"We´re going to check on your Ki-sensing abilities." Oh not that again.

Vegeta assumed that my lack of Ki-sensing had something to do with my missing human strength. To be blunt, it mend that without my "Duracell battery", how he always calls it, I wouldn´t possess any power. It´s my core that allows me to fly or to shoot energy blasts. So we started from the very beginning by strengthen my inner human energy. Well first I had to find it, and then we would be increasing it. I took a stealthy look at the calendar. It was day 28 in here. Gosh. Not a full month yet.

Our routine looked like this:

Get up

Drink

Spare for an hour.

Breakfast

A variety of pushups, squats, shadow boxing and kicking to improve my fighting routine and build some muscles. Vegeta let me know nice as he can be, that I am a miserable fighter when it came to technique.

Lunch

A break for a nap or anything and then we fought at full force for hours. Until now.

Dinner

Normally that was the point when we ended the training and he did what he wanted to do, which was normally another set of pushups on one hand or thumb, and the same thing in a handstand, and I tried to read one of those stupid cheap love novels that filled five whole shelfs, or just lay on my bed, waiting for me to fall asleep.

But today we had another session of finding my fluid Ki. Guess that had something to do with what had happened this morning….

We stuffed everything into the sink and walked over into the white empty space of the hyperbolic time chamber. Vegeta and I set across from each other cross-legged. I sight. Ok, here we go again. I closed my eyes and formed a circle with my hands in front of my chest. I searched my body for my inner strength. I knew the right spot lay somewhere between my belly and my chest. I would almost say it is the same place that pulsates when you get really mad at something or somebody. And that is always the feeling I try to create when I collect my Ki. It grew hot inside of me and I tried my hardest to get it into moving, so I could led it stream through every inch of my body. I found the chunk of energy quick this time and started to shake it. C´mon move, I thought to myself. The energy melted slowly inside of me and I started to shift it slowly throw my body, trying hard to keep it even between my left and right side, aiming for my palms. Like lava it crept through my veins till I could feel it accumulate in the tips of my fingers. Now came the hardest part: to get it outside, properly.

I had shot a full blow this morning at Vegeta. He wasn´t prepared and really pissed off afterwards. But it was the first time that I ever managed to collect that much of my Ki that was ready to be shot somewhere.

Behind my closed eye lids I could ´see´ the light increase outside. Slowly I open my eyes to find a Volleyball sized green Ki Ball hovering between my hands. I felt the satisfaction heat up my chest and looked up at Vegeta smiling.

Vegeta stood up, using his right arm to push himself up from the floor. I tried to get up without expanding the gap between my hands further.

"Slowly this time." Slowly this time, I mimic his words to myself. Bla bla Vegeta.

I search for the source of my energy again, using my current annoyance to melt down more of my energy core quick. Ignoring Vegetas advice to do this slowly, I can feel the Energy rush throw my body. The Ball in my hands doubles and redoubles over and over again. I can only catch a brief look at Vegeta and hoped that he could read my thoughts. Help! I tried to stop my energy from floating and after a while the green Blast who by now had the size of a car stopped growing. I looked up at my hands, who I had stretched above my head to have the Ball out of sight and who were shaking heavily.

"Android focus. Just shoot it."

"It is easy to say that from over there." My concerned looks switch between my Ki Ball and Vegeta. All I could think was: Move! Move! Move! But nothing happened.

The ground started to vibrate as Vegeta took his stance, knees bend and his body tense as he transforms into a Super Saiyan, his aura exploding as he past the border. He left no time for me to reason what he was up to, as he himself had a blue glowing Ki Ball in his hand, which was seconds after thrown at me. I jumped, trying to keep my own Ki Ball solid. I realized what he was trying to do when one blast after another came my way but I just thought it was the stupidest idea he probably ever had. If I could led go, nobody knew what was going to happen. Vegeta had me jumping from side to side, trying to avoid a hit. Vegeta was closing in on me. Being so impatient he stopped and stretched his arm, Palm facing me, his thumb angled.

"Final Flash!" I had a shock moment. My head wanted to flee but my mind knew that there was no way: the distance to short, the attack to fast, to huge in range. Logically my Body took over and just fired. I pushed hard to hold my own against him, at least for a second. The blast hit me, blew me off me feet and had me scratching and rolling over the floor. The first contact with the floor was anything but soft. I was scratching across the floor, no halt at sight. I couldn´t say what part of me didn´t hurt and ache under the pressure the shockwave of Vegetas attack put on me. It seemed forever till I stopped. My fingers were clenching to the ground, my face pressed against the white hot floor, eyes closed. My lung was full of horror. If his attack would have hit me, or just slit me slightly, I would be dead right now.

My body was shacking. Why couldn´t I soak air into my lung. I asphyxiate. H….h…..help, I wanted to scream.

"Android." I couldn´t stand his dry hard tone now. I couldn´t breathe. "Get yourself together!" His shoes walked out of my vision. Another pain erupts in my ribs as Vegetas foot roles me over on my back. He squats beside me, his elbows resting on his thighs. His head is bent to one side, his face a pure example of sarcasm. "It didn´t hit you. Else you would be gone. So what are those tears about?"

In a reflex my hand is on my cheek feeling the wet proof of Vegetas words. When did I start crying? I haven´t felt it.

Neither Vegeta nor I were foreseeing what was going to come next. My body just seemed to have his own will. My hand leached out to Vegeta and slapped his cheek. I did feel the anger rise in my chest but I didn´t intend to slap him. I held my breath as Vegetas expression changed. He would freak out for sure.

Vegeta glared at me for what seemed to be eternity, than he lowered his gaze and just stood up. For the second time, he just let me be and walked away.

I was about to say something, but nothing seemed to be appropriate in this situation. Not even an apology.

I sighed. Back at the house, Vegeta just came out of the bathroom and got rid of his cloths. I tried not to look his way, still not sure what our state was now. Inside the bathroom it didn´t feel like I´ve had a shower an hour ago. I turned on the water and took my time to expand the spandex and slide it over my shoulders and down to my waist.

What was wrong with me? I don´t know myself so emotional. I could bet that I never cried a single tear in my whole life. I would always play it cool. But I really feared for my life today. I don´t know why I expected Vegeta to kill me. It was idiotic when I think about it now. He did sacrifice me to Cell, yes, I always kept that in mind and despite the fact that I think he should have learned his lesson from the outcome of his actions back then, I still think he would do it again. But keeping this thought aside, I don´t think that Vegeta would kill me now.

If Seventeen could see me now. Guess you are having a good time wherever you are traitor. If he would be here instead of me he would definitely be the better sparring partner for Vegeta. Seventeen has the grit to go through all this at ease. He would even try to surpass Vegeta, but that wasn´t my motivation. I don´t even know why I actually came here. Vegetas threat to leave me hanging in his gravity room has become meaningless to me. I would have managed to get out of there somehow.

With another big sigh I roll down the rest of my bodysuit all the way to my ankles and use my feet to slip out of the rest. This time I turned the handle in the shower to ice cold. Get yourself together, I hear Vegeta say in my mind.

To sleep I had a couple of Shirts that Vegeta had brought from the Capsule Corp. I don´t know whos shirts those were, but guess it must have been a man according to the size and shape. One thing that really freaks me out is that there was no night time in here. I used to be one of those persons who can´t sleep when it is not a hundred percent dark. And that even included blinking lights of any kind. But here in this room it was always brightest day. I tried to close the curtains of the canopy but that was just a lousy joke. Not really a big help with my problem. Big thanks to Vegeta, I´m so tired that I almost fall asleep the moment my head touches my pillow…..

**She´s **backing up again. I really get tired of chasing her all around this empty wasteland day in and day out. Why doesn´t she fight back? Even when I open up my defense to her, she is still hesitating to take full advantage of the situation. Or is she holding back because I am? Guess I´ll have to put it to a test or else it will get me nowhere with my training. I need to surpass that little Brat of his and gain back my rightful throne as the prince of all Saiyans.

I swing my left arm at her, increasing the speed and the force behind it. She notices right away. I can see her eyes widen. Good, I got her attention.

My fists beat down on her. She still manages to block them but I can see her hand bounce back from the force of every impact. Her expression hardens as a green Aura starts to flare around her body. I swing a hard right to her midsection; she catches it with both her hands and lifts herself above it smashing her forehead against mine. I stumble as the heel of her hand crashes into my chin and lift me up the floor. She must have zapped past me, because next thing I feel is a peak elbow in my neck, bringing me down to the floor. I catch my fall and land on all four, already spinning around as she tries to place her next attack. I avoid her strike by falling back on my elbows, pushing my hands to the ground to have a solid hold when I bring my legs up into a candle position, hitting her bitter in her abdomen. She collapses for a moment as all air is pressed out of her body. I bent my legs and push her off and up in the air. I´m back on my feet with a flip and on my way to great her with another blow to her cheek. She takes a full beating now. She´s to perplex to block any of the punches or kicks, that hit her face, shoulders, ribs, hips properly. I fold the fingers of both my hands together and bring down my hands on her head. She drops uncontrolled. I spread my arms to both sides, a wicked smile on my lips, charging a volley of small blasts to escorts her downfall. I haven´t used that attack in a while but the feeling is right back as I bash my hands into empty air which got another volley of balls flying her way.

The dust clears and a fully damaged Eighteen looks my way. A feeling of déjà vu spreads inside of me. Last time she looked like this we were fighting besides this highway and she glared at me with exactly the same expression. Not far from that moment she broke my arm. I resisted the dramatic gesture to come flying down to her.

"Don´t you want to come down here Vegeta?" She seemed to remember too.

"Ladies first. Why don´t you come up here?"

"Fine." With no sight of flurry she took of her bodysuit. Raising an eyebrow I ask:

"And what do you do that for?"

"There wasn´t much left of my clothes after your attack anyways, so why run around in rags when I look way better like this." She has her hands rested on her hip, smiling all self-confident. "Ready or not: Here! I! Come!" And she rocks towards me, her green aura shining bright.

Boom! Our fists meet. That turns out to become a fight I´d love. She´s now more focused. Even went through my defense once or twice. I land a direct hit to her nose, but all that happens is that her head is rocking back for an instant and she is back on the topic, returning the favor with a left check to my chin. I block a wild kick of hers with my left arm, having her off balance long enough to grab her ankle and rip her off her position, up above me and race down toward the ground with her on my coat-tail. There is absolutely nothing she can do. At least I thought so.

Against all my predictions and the overwhelming pressure that our drop would cause, she somehow managed to wrap her second leg around the upper part of my arm. We where almost at the ground and I was ready to turn by and let go of her.

During the action of pulling her past me she reached out to me, digging her nails inches deep into the flesh of my shoulder, using the rotation of our vortex to pull me in closer into a full embrace. The odds were in her favor as the speed that I had given to her helped push our rotation and in no time I was the one who´s back was facing ground. She even had the boldness to smirk at me. The whole thing happened in a blink of an eye, there was nothing I could have done to prevent her counter.

She leaned into the crash with all her little weight she possessed, but definitely with the full force of her android power added by her new found human strength, which we´ve been increasing in a dizzying speed for the past three month now. I would bet she is even stronger than Yamcha or even Tien by now. It turned out that she is a natural. She doesn´t know what she does but whatever we do train, she figures it out in no time and there seemed to be a power hidden inside of her that she wasn´t even aware of. What got me thinking for weeks now, if Dr. Gero knew about it, and if that was what made him choose her and her brother as test objects. But he was just too stupid to wake their full potential.

As I open my eyes she's on top of me, holding a green ki ball in her hand, that was sizzling with small flashing bright bolts, almost like my Super Saiyan Aura.

"Want to try that again Mr.?"

"Think I'm through with you yet?" Her mocking smile turned into a mixture of giving in and amusement.

"I hoped so."

"Hope dies last they say."

"Heard about that too." Eighteen jumps and fires.

Women, always to sensitive. Her blast isn't more than a tickle, leaving a bad taste at the most.  
Now that she got an aura that I can sense, it is almost absurdly easy to start a surprising offensive attack out of the smoke.

Boo!

My fists finds its way in an up winding turn straight into her abdomen, causing her to double over. I grab her head and introduce her pretty face to my knee. Next I jump just a little to bring my foot to her temple and have her sailing through the air to the left, totally forgetting that there was no wall coming that would stop her fall, so she almost flew out of sight before she touched down.

She´s already looking up when I dash her way, hitting empty space, as she is already on her feat. With a full 360 spin I try to kick her with my boot, but she´s bending back, avoiding the hit and performing a spin herself at the inner side of my stretched leg. Eighteen aims low and kicks my knee, obviously not with the ambition to bring me to fall, but more with the will and the force to break it. We both look at each other as the cracking sound his heard, my kneecap looking more than offset. I swallow the words and the painful sound that is creeping up my throat, turn it into a loud and fierce roar as I get another hold of her hair and pull her to me, giving her the hardest clout I think I ever dealt out with my forehead. She took four or five, till out of a sudden, I lose my balance. She somehow managed to keep a cool head and placed another kick to my other knee. It wasn´t broken like left one, but through the fact that I could no longer place any weight on my injured foot, I was defenseless without my good right foot standing on the ground. Eighteen flic-flacs out of the way. Her shivering fingers finding the laceration on her forehead.

I can say I did a pretty good job. Her hand and face are covered all over with blood. As she seems to realize that too she just faints and drops to the floor.

No matter how I put it. It´s hilarious!

When I think I´ve figured her out, she pulls of something like this. Just great. And who does she think will bring us both back to the house to get some senzu beans? I try to hold my knee as I start to fly towards the house. Guess she won´t be up that soon. The bag with the beans lays proper next to the sink. Taking a seat at one of the chairs on our dining table I take my knee plate between both my hands. One, two, three. With a jerk I pull my plate back in position and hold it there with one hand, grabbing for the bean with my other. I could feel all my bones and fiber heal and my strength being restored.

She´s still on the ground, the bleeding seems to wear off. Good. Guess I´ll take a nap. She´ll wake soon enough and annoy me with her nagging.

The end

Finally. I really had my problems with this chapter. I wanted to write something completely different but my head just said no. I imagined more combat scenes and more arguing between the two.

What do you think about Krillin? I´ve been thinking about a thousand possibilities, but Vegeta having something to do with his disappearing, just was the best to me.

**What do you think? Post a review with your ideas. Where do you want these two to go?**

**I´m already looking forward to your reviews**. I´m so glad that you like my story, though my English might be horrible at times, given that I´m not a native speaker. But I´ll promise: I´ll do my best!

**PS:** Before you ask. No! Eighteen wasn´t naked at the last combat. She still wore her undies ;)

**PPS:** I found it funny letting Eighteen faint at the sight of blood. If Goku can be afraid of needles and Vegeta of worms, why not?

Yours VC18


End file.
